


As The Sun And Moon Rise

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: The best way to start any day





	As The Sun And Moon Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a long while since I posted anything but here is a nice little one shot ficlet that was a thank you gift for the matling dark I do hope she likes it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

* * *

The feast the night before was way too long, it felt like it could have lasted forever they had been lucky that their mother had taken charge so that they could excuse themselves.

Now they were in their chambers, Loki was still asleep as Thor watched his chest rise and fall. He wondered if Loki knew how beautiful he looked; laying there in Thor's arms a serene expression gracing his features. Rugged fingers ran through silken black hair, he could feel his husband stir in his slumber.

Pale eye lids fluttered open, to reveal emerald eyes gazing back into sapphire ones. A smile spread wide on Loki's face, making his eyes light up. And how Thor loved seeing that, oh that beautiful smile the one he thought he would never see again.

"Good morrow my love" Loki whispered stretching his long limbs placing a soft kiss on Thor's chest and then lips.

Thor kissed back and held him close smiling, "Good morrow my darling, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, how could I not? I dreamed I made love to the most beautiful man I had ever seen, woke up to find we were married" Loki said letting his long fingers trace circles on Thor's chest.

"I do love these lazy mornings in bed" Thor whispered kissing the top of Loki's head.

"As do I my darling, it's the best way to wake up don't you think?" Loki said kissing Thor gradually.

Thor hummed content as he kissed back, slightly deepening the kiss, this was going to be a long morning, not that they were complaining.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
